A Promise To Return To
by Peace.Love.Passion.Laugh
Summary: It was fate when Jack and Kim met. Becoming best friends, they learn it wasn't easy growing up especially with the growing feeling towards each other. The story of how best friends turned into lovers. They are put into an ultimate test when an incident changes everything that may break everything they shared in the last 12 years. Will their love for each other last? -Oneshot


A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this. It's rather long but I worked really hard on it. So my fingers are kind of aching but it was worth it. If you read, the whole entire thing is that much words. So yeah. It really took me a long time to finish this and I hope you guys will enjoy and I'll see you guys later for more one shots and chapters from Cupcake Queen!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this story.

I recommend listening to some songs about love and everything. Something to keep you entertained while reading or some background to reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~The Promise To Return To~

* * *

A young girl probably age of 6 had run out of her home. Her floral dress swishing against her light olive skin, her brown eyes shone with excitement. Her golden hair breezing behind her slender figure as her tiny feet dashed from underneath her, a wide grin plastered on her face as her hands grasped a ragged doll. She was squealing and laughing with joy as the sun beamed down at her, she was a high-spirited and free child. Her giggle was a chorus of bells, musical and mesmerizing to hear.

No one couldn't resist not to smile at the sound her angelic voice. With her perfectly arched eyebrows and rosy cheeks, everyone hoped she wouldn't lose the sparkle of curiosity whenever she peeked through her luscious dark lashes. She was pure innocence, and nothing can harm her. Filled with energy and laughter, Kim Crawford dashed across her beautifully mowed lawn, springing with roses and tulips. She could easily leap over the white fence that her parents built to keep her safe, she wasn't the one to listen.

She wanted to explore every inch of the world. Wherever her feet may lead her to, she knew it was fate. She knew that she was protected and with her wise words, she wasn't afraid to try new things. Her eyes resting on the doll, she clambered up the fence with the help of her tire swing. She landed gracefully on the balls of her feet.

She eagerly bounded across the street, only stopping when a pair of warm arms wound around her waist and harshly pulled her back. Losing balance, she crashed against the pavement and back on the sidewalk. Her elbows and palms throbbed from the impact, and she could slightly see the beads of blood beginning to form on her palms.

She rolled over, her eyes falling on a boy. With shaggy brown hair and slightly tanned skin, she could spot two cute moles on both sides of his cheek. As he looked up, she found him looking up and it was then her eyes caught a pair of warm brown eyes. She let out a small smile and straightened up, abandoning her doll and offering an outstretched arm.

She briefly forgot about the incident and beamed brightly at him, "Hi! I'm Kim Crawford." she introduced herself with a soft giggle. He let a pant and rested his hands on his knee before straightening up with a disbelief expression and then he eyed her with a frown.

"Are you insane?" he cried out, Kim didn't flinch instead she only grinned. "You could have been killed!"

"Nope. I'm protected. Fate let this happen," Kim told him, "Every second, minute and hour is meant to happen. This lend me to meet you! And you are?" she finished containing another giggle.

"Jack Brewer." he told her hesitantly before grasping her outstretched hand and let out a huff, "Are you always this optimistic?" he whispered as if it was a crime. Kim rolled her eyes playfully and let her tiny shoulders raise and drop dramatically. He stared at her with intrigued eyes as she only continued smiling at him. He spotted her discarded doll and bent to pick it up, timidly removing the collected leaves and passed it to her.

"Mom says I'm never depressed. I guess so," Kim agreed reluctantly, "Isn't everyone? Life's is a world of experiences, you'll never know what'll hit you in the next minute. It's an unknown path and we're discovering it."

"Hit? You were nearly hit by a car!" Jack exclaimed in frustration. Kim wiggled her doll, "You won't listen to a word I'll say won't you?" he chuckled.

"Nope. Cause I know, you're wrong." Kim mused with an cocked eyebrow, "And girls have better insight."

"Boys have greater strength." Jack corrected.

"Physically! Girls have a better grasp on reality." Kim retorted with a giggle.

"Guys have better words and understanding. I have proof," Jack stated proudly, "I saw it in my mom's collection of movies."

From that moment on. Kim and Jack began their lives together, they were fortunate enough to know that they were only a couple of blocks away. Even with that long walk, Kim found it was worth it to visit her new friend. They had shared many common interests, every minute they knew and discovered each other. Many would say they were inseparable by how long they would spend time with each other, their mothers mused as they watched their kids run around knowing they'll eventually fall in love.

Kim's mother was never so grateful for Kim not listening to her rules. It caused her to meet Jack, the boy whom stood by her side with a lopsided smile to cheer her up. She was grateful for Jack for rescuing her only child, just as the sky rumbled, she knew Kim was right about fate. The path of the unknown.

* * *

They were best friends from the moment they met. They were there for each other, laughing, smiling and simply enjoying each other's presence. Everyone would find it rare for them to be separated for even the slightest gap or second. Through the hardest and darkest times, Jack was there for her. He had found her one night, locked up in her bedroom and tangled within her bed covers.

The only sound was sniffling. It was raining heavily outside, the trees danced with the bitter wind and the branches made it even more difficult for Jack to climb up the tree leading to Kim's balcony. He was drenched at the age of 14, unusually broad but he still had the cute boy charm when they met. He found it was worth the cuts just to reach his best friends.

He slammed down on the balcony, his hands touching the cold glass before grasping the doorknob. Only frowning as it twisted open, he was concerned for her safety and constantly reminded her to lock the door. But she had refused saying, he'd be locked out. His mouth twitched into an amused smile at her retort, shaking his drenched locks and shivering as he entered the warm home before closing the door and flicking the lock.

She hadn't heard him, trapped in her own world and tears. She only found comfort and warmth in her bed, she'd never felt so alone in her entire life. She buried her head deeper into her pillow and let out another choked sob, Jack frowned, concern gracing his features as he made his way to her. Slowly and carefully, he knelt.

Even with the cold rain on his hands, his touch was still warm and lingering as he pushed back the covers to catch a glimpse of her distraught and depressed figure. He hated seeing her so down, it wasn't like Kim, he was used to her bright smiles and cheery laughs. He let out a soft sigh and touched her arm, feeling her stiffen before relaxing into his touch. For a moment, he let his hand stay there before pulling away.

Kim turned, her eyes still shut. She was a mess, with her tangled locks and swollen, red eyes. Her hands stopped him from pulling away, Jack shifted so he was towering over her figure, his hands cupping her cheek and tentatively rubbing soothing circles. She let out a shaky and quiet sigh before fluttering her eyes open with a shy glance, he let out a small smile.

"You're here." she whispered gratefully. He chuckled and nodded. "I told you I was right, to keep the door unlocked." He shook his head as she let out a giggle.

She propped up on her elbow as he continued soothing her with gentle strokes, "What happened?" he whispered, concern laced in his voice. Her eyes left him, falling to a dark shade of despair. She blinked and blinked again, and Jack saw a single tear roll down her cheek and splashing against the covers.

"My dad lost the battle," she told him. Jack froze and Kim shifted before pulling away, he snapped his attention back to her. Grasping her arm and pulling him to her, she was forced to look into his warm gaze. "Cancer won the fight, Jack. He's gone...forever."

She found herself in the comforting embrace of Jack, she clutched a this shirt and buried her head against his chest. His chin resting on the top of her head. "He's actually gone. He won't be here, he won't see me grow up or get married or-" he cut her off.

"He's not gone, Kim." he stated sternly.

"But he is-" she began.

"Physically. But he's still around, he's hugging you right now. He's always here, Kim," Jack whispered, "You just don't know it because he's in a different form. He's watching and he doesn't want you to be depressed, he wants the bright and optimistic child he raised." It was with those simple words, Kim was convinced. Thinking about the time when Jack told her boys had better words and understanding and she knew, he was right.

"Daddy," she whispered before staring out the balcony glass, "I miss you."

* * *

"You are insane!" Kim shrieked wildly as Jack abandoned his shirt and showing his 6-pack abs at the age of 17. His shaggy brown hair had grown and fallen perfectly, tousled and smooth. His eyes held amusement at her horrified figure before winking at her slender figure. Kim's hair reached below her rib cage and into loose waves, it still framed her heart-shaped face perfectly.

They entered high school and immediately, Jack was labeled as the school heart throb. He had never let the title get to him, staying true to Kim and other friends. It was supposed to be cliche and Kim was supposed to be labeled as the nerd, but no. They were best friends and they became an inspiration to others, breaking the cliques and popularity levels.

Cheerleader stills fawned over Jack and some eyed Kim with envy and some eyed her with awe. She was strong to shrug off the insults, she wouldn't let anything get in the way of their friendship. Their very long friendship, it was their 11th year anniversary and Jack had surprised her with a trip to the beach.

Kim watched with a huff of disbelief as he leaped into the ocean with a grin. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his cheeky grin, he raised a hand and beckoned her over to the cooling waves. She rolled her eyes again and shook her head before taking the chance to study him, he had grown handsome over the years.

His broad chest and large arms glistened as the water droplets raised upon his slightly tanned skin. His shade darker shade plastered and then flipped to the side, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Her breathing was held as he peeked at her under his lashes, a look of innocence as water droplets rested on his lashes too and accompanied with a lopsided smile.

As Kim let her eyes fall on his kissable lips, she froze. She shook her head and refused to believe her changing thoughts directed towards her best friend. Jack took her distraction to stride out of the water and haul her over his shoulder. She let out a shriek and began pounding on his back demanding to be let down immediately, he only laughed and carried her down to the ocean.

"Jack Brewer! You let me down this instant!" she commanded with a hard tone as she spotted the waters below her before her mind registered what she said, "Nevermind! Jack-" she was cut off when her body splashed against the water. She choked on water as she worked her way up to the surface with a grim look, he only laughed before shaking his head at her.

"You..." she growled as she twisted excess water out of her water with a tight smile. He rolled his eyes and made his way to her with an adorable pout, his hands resting on her waist casually. His touch burn and heated her body, she bit down hard on her lip before peeking up at him with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. She huffed and looked away playfully. He tapped at her chin and successfully she diverted her attention away from the beach back to him with a pout. He released a sigh before resting his forehead on hers, her breathing sped up at the gentle gesture. She licked her lips as his eyes bore into hers with a glimmer, she tucked in a strand of hair before resting her hand on his chest.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

Kim let out a sigh before smiling, "You idiot. Of course, I'll forgive you." she giggled. Jack pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her as she nestled between the crook of his neck and her arms tucked in her chest. He pressed a gentle and loving kiss to her temple. She was warm, happy and it was all because of the guy with her. She didn't know what will happen, if he left her.

They spent a few more minutes wrapped up in each other's embrace, Kim's mind swirling with thoughts on her best friends -changing thoughts. As she strode out of the waters with Jack following her, she grinned as she spotted the blanket spread out on the sand. She was about to leap and bundle into the warmth when an elder lady had stopped her.

Kim stared down with confusion. The lady only smiled at her with an unreadable glimmer in her cobalt eyes, "Is there something I can do for you?"

The lady shook her head and only glanced over to Jack whom was drying his hair with a towel in his hand. She followed her gaze and a soft smile spread on her face.

"You two make the perfect couple." the lady stated happily. Kim's jaw dropped and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh! You think-oh! No, we're just best friends." Kim corrected her with a shaky giggle. The lady only shot her a knowing smile before trudging off, Kim only stared confused before staring at Jack. She couldn't believe that was the boy with the high voice, puberty does a lot of amazing things. Kim let out a watery smile and she'd never been so grateful to be almost be hit by a car, or else, who knows what life would turn out for her.

Kim overwhelmed by her feelings, she dashed forward to her best friend. Throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace, he was shocked for a minute before returning her embrace. She drew back slightly to look at him, he gazed at her in confusion.

"Kim, what was that for?" he asked with a small smile.

"Nothing I just..." Kim let out a sigh, "I'm just lucky to have you." she responded with a sweet tone.

* * *

The flashback of their time at the beach made Kim only stiff back a sob. Why must this happen to her on her senior year? It was the beginning of her senior with Jack, things changed rapidly over their brief separation. Jack had flown to Florida for a family reunion and Kim was left behind, she had missed him terribly over the long 2 weeks. She had grown so used to meeting up with him, but the time away from Jack only made her realize a few things.

She couldn't bare a second without seeing him, physically and emotionally. It seemed way out of the ordinary not to be without him, she took the summer to stroll upon the parks and gardens. Everything she went to reminded her of Jack, he couldn't leave her mind. She was hit coldly by her new realization, grasping the time when she stared a this lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

How she longed to be in his arms. To hold his gaze with nothing but awe. She had fallen hard for her best friend, she had fallen in love with Jack Brewer.

When he returned to her. She had avoided him constantly, making up excuses about her senior year. She knew it was hurting him that his only best friend was avoiding him, if she hadn't thought about him in a new and loving way, they would still be running around and laughing. She hadn't laughed nor smiled happily for 3 weeks, and just as the school year began.

Jack had stopped reaching her. It killed her to know she was losing the one that she loves. The first week of school ended horribly, especially with the bombarding questions on why she and Jack weren't speaking to each other. She avoided them expertly and headed of to her classes. She sat alone at lunch, watching as he laughed with their other friends and avoided eye contact with others, her mind was flooding with questions. But she couldn't seem to get up and get them, not when she placed their friendship at stake.

It was during that one lunch, she was again watching them with depressed eyes. There was an awfully loud squeal and she turned seeing the head cheerleader with a slender body and blonde hair, her green eyes sparkling happily at one person. Her best friend, her eyes grew in horror as Jack too had stood up with a grin, the girl rushed to him and he eagerly hugged her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her heart broke, at the sight of her best friend falling for another better and prettier girl rather than her.

She had lost him, she had pushed him away.

* * *

She began to get used to him with the girl on his lap every lunch. Her eyes trained on her food, probing it with disgust. She couldn't bare the humiliation that she had lost, when she saw another one of her friend get up with his eyes staring at her depressed figure, she gulped nervously. His name was Jerry Martinez, Jack's guy best friend but they weren't as close as once Kim and Jack were.

As he began to make his way over to her, she ditched her tray and stood up beginning to speed out of the room. Jerry widened his eyes and tried his best to grasp her arm, "Kim!" he cried out in worry and frustration.

His cry made Jack freeze, looking up unsteadily as Kim froze on the door, her head resting against the blue door. Jerry began to make his way over to her when she snapped her head and looked back with a nervous expression, Jack couldn't recognize her, the once optimistic child had fallen into darkness. For once in a long time, Kim's gaze wandered over to Jack and caught his intense gaze. Something in her eyes flickered and she looked away before darting out into the hallway.

At the end of the day, she had hurriedly packed in the books she needed. She knew that Jack had enough of her silence, she shouldn't have made eye contact or she wouldn't have provoke him to do so. Slamming her locker shut she dashed out of the school doors, almost tripping as she made her way down the school stairs. Running to the crossing, as the sign flickered it was safe to cross. A warm hand grasped her arm, it shot warmth and shivers down her spine.

She froze, she knew that touch anywhere. He was behind her, his eyes only staring at her with frustration. She began to pull her arm away when he grasped her waist and pulled her back, she missed him desperately.

"Let me go, Jack." she whispered with a pained expression. His grip only tightened, she shut her eyes closed.

"No. I'm not letting you go, Kim." Jack said with a determined tone. His words warmed her but her heart remained enclosed with darkness.

"Go back to your girlfriend. She'll make you happy."

"God dammit, Kim!" he cried out in frustration, his formed fist slamming against the pole he had her trapped in. She flinched but let herself turned her, her eyes remaining down at the pavement. He stared at down at her, "No one else can make me happy like they way you do!"

"Why did you do it? Why were you avoiding me?" Jack ranted with an angry expression. She cringed as her plan backfired and everything can crashing down, within each cry she lost her answer. "What happened to my best friend? Where is she? God dammit! Answer me, Kim!"

She couldn't speak so she looked up, with nothing but awe and love in her eyes. She captured his warm gaze, watching nervously as he examined her with careful eyes. Her heart breaking as his eyes widened in realization, he dropped his arms and took a slightly step back with swirling thoughts. She looked down once again, her heart breaking as the silence trudged on.

_I love you _

The words didn't seem as happy as everyone made it to be. It was ruining her, Kim slammed down the cross button and prepared herself to cross the street. As the sign flickered up again, she began crossing the street. Her eyes watery, Jack couldn't love her back. She had ruined everything between them, there was another grasp on her bicep and she turned without hesitation.

Her eyes widened when she found Jack, his hands cupping her cheek tenderly. She let out a shaky breath as he continued staring down at her with an certain glimmer. Before she could speak, his lips were on hers. She fluttered her eyes closed, her arms wounding around his neck as he snaked his arms around her tightening the process.

His lips with hers passionately, warming her. He drew back to kiss her lower lip, then the corner of her mouth before smirking as she whimpered. He moved his lips to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you." he whispered. Her eyes widened before he crashed his lips down against hers in another sweet battle. Unknown to them, the elder lady from the beach had been in the car with her husband. Both watching in awe as the two explored each other with gentle gestures and small smiles, the lady captured her husband's hand and smiled lovingly over to him.

* * *

The moment when they entered through the school doors with their interlaced fingers, Kim could have never felt happier. She was tightly clinging onto his warm hand, she stared up with a grin. He glanced down with admiration shining down on her, Kim felt her cheeks burn as he continued staring at her lovingly. She ignored the whispers and looks they've obtained from the crowd, some were happy that they were together, and some once again...envied their relationship.

They were inseparable once again. She could see happiness burst from the crowd, they knew this would happen. She felt his lips press against her hair, she let a small smile cross her face before she drew away to look at him. He tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed a gentle kiss on her earlobe. Her breathing hitched at the gentle gesture and she could feel his teeth beginning to nibble on it.

Her love for him continued to grow as he used his finger to tilt her lips to his. She was caught in wonders, reaching up and wounding her arms around his neck and pressing his body against hers. They were locked in their own passionate and intoxicating world, it was sweet, short yet memorable. As they pulled away, their foreheads resting against each others, she fluttered her eyes open and gazed at him.

She was one lucky girl to keep him in her life. As she stroked his neck, a sweet smile grew on her face. He stood by her and reached her when times felt hopeless, she retrieved her hand to stroke his defined jawline. Her heart swelled as he grasped the stroking hand to join their hands together. Slowly they pulled away but the strong magnetic connection kept their sides perfectly molding with each other as they walked to their homeroom .

They pulled away completely as they sat down in their designated seats, Jack sunk a little in his seat in the front row and third column. Kim enjoyed giggling behind at the fourth column and third row. She knew he hadn't wanted the teacher to keep eyeballing him, he would sometimes turn around in his seat to wink at her. She bit back a giggle as Jerry smacked his head behind him with his hand, rolling her eyes as Grace; her best friend since the beginning of high school, stared in awe behind Jerry.

The bell had rang, the room had cleared slowly. Kim stood slowly, watching as Grace hesitated to join Jerry who grinned happily over to her. She rolled her eyes at how clueless Jerry could be but nevertheless couldn't be more happier for them. She grasped her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, smiling at her boyfriend, carelessly leaning against his desk with a smoldering look.

She knew he wasn't purposely being sexy, it was just part of him. She walked over and grasped his outstretched hand, "You're making it harder not to run to you and kiss you in front of the class." she whispered in his ear. Smiling as he let out a quiet chuckle before pressing a kiss at her cheek, making her rosy cheeks, well rosy once again.

"I know. I have that affect on girls." he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and smacked his head.

"You better not be winking too." Kim warned him as they made their way to the door.

"Don't worry, Kimmy," he expertly dodged her flailing hand and grasped her wrist and pulled her flushed figure to him with a cocky smile. "I only have my eyes set on one girl." he whispered huskily in her ear.

Her cheeks burned, her fingers drawing invisible circles on his broad chest. She pulled away slightly with a wide grin before falling serious.

"Good. Cause I'll kick those girl's asses." Kim giggled innocently, leaving Jack stunned at her feisty yet sweet side. As she started walking away.

"Looking forward to that!"

* * *

When they announced their relationship to their parents had been one memorable and hilarious moments in Kim's life. It had been a cool and crisp evening, Kim had joined her mom to their annual family dinner with the Brewer's. It was to celebrate Jack and Kim's first meeting and for the rescue of Kim's life. Kim had always been grateful for being saved by the guy she now loves.

Dressed in a knee-high and floral dress, it reminded her of the time she ran out of the house. Her hair in loose curls and she grasped a white cardigan to warm herself. She had ditched the 5 inch high heels for a pair of ballet flats, she didn't want to fall face first when she entered the Brewer's home. It was the first dinner with them as being Jack's girlfriend, she had to make an impression even though his parents already approved of her.

Sliding out of the car, she bounced eagerly at the lit home. "Come, Mama!" Kim squealed and almost dashed to the door when she saw a familiar broad figure at the door. Her mother only stared in confusion at her daughter's eager self. An amused smile cross her mother's face as Kim ran to the door, finding it was thrown open by the one and only, Jack Brewer.

He smirked at her and opened his arms as she neared. She jumped happily into it, loving the feeling of his warm muscular arms around her. It had done much more than the cardigan. Pulling back she stared at his kissable lips before pulling away completely as she felt her mother's presence behind her and already greeting Jack's mother.

"Mary!" Jack's mother greeted her happily and captured Mary into a warm embrace.

"Clara, the house smells wonderful!" Mary commented with a bright smile. They continued gushing over the house as Jack and Kim remained staring at each other with a soft smile, as their parents disappeared. Kim lost the fight and crashed her lips against his, feeling his automatic response. It was quick, yet enjoyable.

"Tonight's the night, Kimmy." Kim rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes briefly scanning behind him.

"Ready as always." he said cockily.

The dinner table was lit with a warm aroma of angel cake, the plates were set up neatly along with the utensils placed alongside. The glasses were crystal clear and the center of the mahogany table was piled with delicious food. At the sight of it, Kim's mouth watered, she eyed it greedily before Jack placed a hand on her bicep with a deep chuckle.

"Never see you look at me like that." Jack mocked with a playful smile.

"Food will always be my favorite." Kim teased.

"I think I can change that." he whispered huskily, his warm hands on her waist and pulling her to his chest. She licked her lip at the sight of his darkened eyes, her hands on his chest as nuzzled the joint connecting her neck with her shoulder. Whimpering as he nibbling on the sweet skin before licking it, she clutched his shirt and let out a quiet moan.

He drifted his lips over to her earlobe and latched his teeth on it beginning to suck and pull on it. Her knees wobbled, if it wasn't for his arm, she could have fallen. She tugged at his hair in frustration as he kissed his forehead, then her nose and purposely hovering over her lips, pulling away when she tried to kiss him.

He let out a laugh as she whimpered in protest, "You said food's your favorite." he chuckled.

"Screw that." she whispered and crashed her lips against his. His lips immediately heated her body, his hands gently rubbing her waist as they shared another sweet kiss. She pulled away and began nibbling on his lower lip, smirking as he cursed under his breath. He joined their lips together once again with an angry moan.

"Oh my." Mary's voice echoed through the room. Kim and Jack pulled away immediately, both red in embarrassment at the sight of Mary, Clara and Jack's father; John. All three of them dropped the plates they were carrying in unison, Kim flinched at the sound of the plates meeting the floor as they continued staring at both of them in complete shock.

"Mary did you-"

"Yes, I did, Clara. John did you see-"

"I don't have my glasses but Clara?-"

"My eyes could be fooling me-"

"Our eyes could all be fooling us-"

"We just saw-"

"Our-"

"Kids-"

"Making out-"

"With-"

"Each other." they all said.

Jack and Kim shared an amused look before cracking up, doubling over in laughter as their parents continued looking and whispering with each other.

"Please pinch me, someone, Mary?-"

"I'm pinching! I'm pinching!"

"Ouch! Ouch! John did I faint?-"

"Did I faint? We both could be seeing the same thing-"

"Is this a dream?-"

"Mom, Dad!" Jack cried out after releasing his laughter.

"Mama!" Kim called out. Immediately they were silenced and Kim and Jack looked at each other, happily. They joined their hands together and Kim shivered, "We have some news to tell you."

"Oh dear god please don't be pregnant!" Mary cried out horrified. Kim shot her mother a warning look and immediately, Mary backed off with red cheeks.

"Jack and I, are together." Kim announced. Glancing down happily at their hands.

"As in, boyfriend and girlfriend?" John squeaked before clearing his throat in shame.

"Yes, dad." Jack replied with a lazy tone.

"Oh we all knew this was going to happen! Why are we all so surprised?" Clara laughed, her eyes beaming in joy at the couple.

"Yeah. But we didn't know we'd find them making out with each other!" Mary exclaimed.

The rest of the night on, Kim wondered if she made a first bad impression of being their son's girlfriend. Being caught making out with your boyfriend is never a good thing. But they were happy like Kim was.

* * *

On their 6 months anniversary. Kim had been taken out, wearing only a white dress; strapless with a sweetheart neckline, it only made her light olive skin glow. Jack had taken her to a far away pond, with growing flowers and slightly drenched grass, he had laid out a picnic blanket occupied with a basket and a vase with Kim's favorite flowers; roses.

Tears collected at Kim's eyes at how beautiful the sight was. With the gentle pond and the moonlight casting down on both of them, everything felt like a fairy tale. She joined Jack over at the blanket, still overwhelmed by how serene and beautiful Jack made the night to be. He had stood waiting with a rose in his hand a cocky smile at Kim responded with a watery smile.

He strode over, placing the rose in Kim's hair before pressing a sweet kiss at her forehead. She buried her head in his chest and allowed herself to take calm and soothing breaths. He lead her over to the blanket, beginning to distribute the food with a grin as Kim fluttered her eyes closed. Everything felt perfect, the sweet smell of the food, the crisp evening and the bitter saltiness pouring from the pond.

They had quietly eaten their food with comfortable silence, sneaking quick and shy glances from each other. As they finished up, Kim had snuggled in his arm. Her eyes resting on the view that laid before her, feeling his rough calloused hand rub her sensitive skin. He had smelt of warm vanilla, she grew craving for his scent and only snuggled deeper.

"You know Kim," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against her temple and erupting a soft giggle, "I can't imagine life without you."

"I told you, the unknown path is always fate," Kim giggled as he nudged her, "I met you because of it. Now look what happened? I couldn't be more happier."

"Ask me this," Jack began and shifted, "If I chose my life or yours."

Kim pulled away with a confused expression but said, "Okay. If you could chose, will you chose your life or mine?"

"Mine." he said easily. She looked down with a hurt expression and could only grow hurt as she saw a small smile form on his lips.

"Why?" he bent down and tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her face so her eyes could meet his warm gaze.

"You are my life, Kim," he whispered gently, "I don't want to let go of you. I would die if you left. If it's my fault then I'll promise you this. I promise to love you forever, to keep you warm and protective, to keep you happy and cheerful. I want to be there throughout the rest of your life, and I promise you I'll be there when you need me, even if I'm across the country. I'll buy a plane ticket home, home is where you are. You're my best friend and now my girlfriend, and you made me happy. Now it's my turn."

Her eyes glanced down on the velvet box in his hands, silent tears trickled down her cheeks. She blinked as tears blurred her eyes and turned her attention back to Jack, he tenderly cupped her cheek and brushed away her tears.

"This is a promise ring, Kim," he whispered, "I can't guarantee that you'll love me forever. But I'll love you forever, I'm not asking you to marry me. By the time, you might fall for someone else and I don't want you to be deprived of something at such a young age. But I'll be there for you, always, even if time forces us apart. At your wedding even if it's not with me, I promise you everything as a best friend."

Kim broke down in sobs and hugged him. She couldn't believe what got her to snag such a perfect guy, he rubbed her back soothingly before kissing her temple. She forced herself to look up and when she did, she nodded. He smiled softly at her before pressing the box against her palm, she closed her hand before bringing him to passionate kiss.

It soon turned heated, as their hands roamed each other. Jack pulled away heavily, his eyes dark with lust before pulling her up. Kim stumbled after him, her mind clouded with haziness. She barely registered the abandoned tree house against the tree they were laying against. With Jack helping her up, they entered the room as they locked their lips once again.

Kim had no hesitation when Jack had pulled off the first article of clothing. She had no regret when Jack filed her completely, it was just a symbol of their love for one another and she was glad that he became her first. Through their tangled limbs and sweaty chests and drenched locks, Kim breathed heavily and looked over to Jack playing with the velvet box.

She let out a soft smile as he opened it before she offered her hand, he slide it on with a lazy grin before she placed a chaste kiss on his mouth. They collapsed exhausted before she became locked up in his embrace as they fell into a peaceful slumber with the rain pounding against the tree house.

* * *

"You're leaving!" Kim shrieked at Jack's announcement. It was the day before their graduation, Jack had spilled the beans on why he was being secretive. Kim collapsed against the couch, the promise ring glittering under the light. She looked away, praying that tears weren't evident from Jack's angle. He had been offered the opportunity to produce albums, that's right, he was going into the music industry.

Kim had known about his singing when she was 9, hearing him in his room and strumming the guitar with lyrics laid out in front of him. He had sheepishly told her he dabbled in songwriting for a while before he turned serious the day she met him. In the present time, he hesitantly told her the reason he turn serious was when he experienced different emotions directed towards her.

It had become too great to just stop. When Jerry burned most of his songs on a CD and accidentally played it on a stereo in a cafe, a music producer had been sitting just far off the corner. Kim was torn between asking him to stay and letting him go, she felt selfish that she wanted him to stay.

"I told you. I'm leaving if you want me to, Kim." he told her again.

"That's ridiculous! You have to go, Jack. It's the opportunity of a lifetime!" Kim exclaimed, "You can't stay because of me."

"I really don't mind, Kim." he told her softly. She stood up and grasped his arm with a serious expression. He only stared down at her with a conflicted expression.

"Don't stay because of me, this is a one lifetime chance!" Kim urged softly. He grasped both her biceps and stared deadly down at her, she gulped loudly.

"I told you. You are my life now, I can stay, Kim." Jack reminded her.

Kim only shook her head and pulled away, "Go, Jack." she whispered. He pulled away with a hard expression before staring at her with an angry expression, shaking his head and grasping his jacket.

"Fine. I'll go, but it's for you." he told her. He strode out the door and leaving with a heavy bang, Kim fell to her knees and broke down into sobs. She pressed herself against the couch and tried to regain herself, her eyes resting on the promise ring and only felt sickened by what she was doing. Why was she letting him go? Immediately she knew her answer, she couldn't be a burden.

* * *

On the day of her graduation she felt nothing but emptiness. She was loosing Jack, she wasn't going to be around him as often and he's going to be huge. She'll be hated and accused, she didn't want to ruin Jack's soon to be reputation. Dressed in her graduation gown, it was a soft navy blue with gold outlines. Her hair was in loose curls and on her eyelids was a deep golden smoke.

She hadn't seen Jack after their conversation. She didn't want to leave without saying the three words she loved to say. Through the heads of people, she tried to peer over people's shoulder. She was desperate to see the familiar shade of brown, the tousled hair that would be occupied with their graduation caps. She began fumbling with her promise ring, biting her lip as she grew anxious.

She plopped herself down on a vacant bench and tried to remain calm. He couldn't have left without his diploma, he couldn't have lied to her. Did he grow sick of her? She shook her head and tried to relive the negative thoughts off her mind and focused on her future, in post-secondary school. But all these years, Jack had promised her that he'd go to the same university as her, she was happy to leave high school, knowing Jack will be there in the next level.

This time, she dreaded grasping her diploma knowing her time in high school was done and over with. She didn't want to leave with a horrendous ending to everything, she and Jack had. She stood up, beginning to push through the number of bodies to spot her boyfriend. Spinning around and speeding down the narrowed hallways before turning to head back to the crowd.

Her eyes drooping when she hadn't spotted him. Leaning against the wall, she looked at her promise ring and fluttered her eyes close. The demands to get into alphabetical order, she was literally pushed to her spot since she refused. She scoffed before pouting as the line move ahead, the teacher shooting them warning looks not to mess up the line.

As she entered the auditorium, she heard the clapping of the parents. She frowned as she spotted Clara and John, where was Jack? Sitting down, she waited long minutes until her turn was up. Her eyes returned to the glittering ring and she let out a soft sigh, feeling a nudge she saw that the principal was looking at her with a smile. It was her turn, standing up she began to make her way down.

Shaking hands with the principal, she grasped the diploma and felt closure settling in on her. She sped off the stage as she felt multiple eyes on her, then her eyes snapped up. She forgot to listen in on the B's. She began to scan the long line, seeing others were doing the same she remained back. Waiting until the last student was called up before she threw up her cap with a beaming smile, a spark of freedom and independence.

She let out a free laugh as Grace ran to her to bring her in a warm embrace. She eagerly hugged back before scanning the jumping bodies, her eyebrows scrunched up as they blocked her view. She felt a warm grasp on her wrist before she was spun around, her hand clasped in the guy's hand, his warm arm around her waist and her hand on his shoulder.

He was looking at the promise ring, "Jack." she whispered, feeling her eyes beginning to watery.

He pressed his forehead against hers with a stern look, "I love you."

She blinked and released a sigh, "I love you too." He pulled away and briefly kissed her ring finger before tilting her chin up to bring her in a passionate kiss.

She wound her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up with their lips still connect and she let out a giggle as he spun her around in mid-air. She was propped up with her hand on his broad shoulders, he continued spinning around before she pressed her forehead against his with a wide grin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once again as he lowered her.

She was brought into a warm and loving embrace from him. Tears pricked her eyes and she buried her head against his chest, feeling his chin rest on top of her head. There was a kiss on her temple, she returned it by placing a kiss on his neck before pulling away.

She stared into Jack's intense gaze and gulped.

_Goodbye. _As in physically and emotionally and as in girlfriend and boyfriend. They both knew long distance was only to ruin both of them, and they couldn't hurt their friendship. She placed one last and long kiss on his lips before pulling away.

* * *

Through the 4 year course, Kim's life had changed dramatically. Her mind only staying focused on her studies, she didn't take the time off to hang out nor date. She couldn't, knowing that Jack was somewhere in the world. High school repeatedly entered and fogged up her mind and would only leave her with collected tears. She didn't know what was happening with her best friend, they lost touch 8 months ago.

It wasn't working out. Jack had gotten busier by the second, fame grew and money cashed in. He was basically hauled away from the phone with her in the other end, waiting. She was still waiting for a single phone call from him, and she still managed to shock everyone by not being angry. She knew he was trying but she just saw in the news, Jack was everywhere and constantly being boarded on planes or dragged into recording studios. It was where she sent him.

She didn't ask him to stay, if she did. He wouldn't be where he was now, and she should be thankful he had become successful. But somewhere in her heart, she was longing for home. Home was where Jack was, it would be just Seaford. She lost her heart 4 years ago, to him, he was carrying it to every country or state he traveled.

In a room filled with grinding bodies and a thick aroma of alcohol, the music was pounding against her ear drums. She heard crashes, bodies falling caressly against the walls, rooms, somewhere. They were enjoying themselves, the place as large as a mansion. It had been rented out after her graduation, yes, she had graduated university without Jack hauling her up in the air and kissing her like last time.

In her hand was a clear glass occupied with red wine, she swished it around and looked solemnly down at it without the thought of even tasting it. She had stayed at the black leather couch for long minutes, she had promised to join her friend to the party. Especially since she had no plan, she glanced down at the glittering promise ring before looking up, the colorful lights hitting her ears harshly.

She was disgusted by the loud moans, the seductive whispers and kisses. The lustful look from couple's eyes or strangers, the warm gestures and the sickening smell of alcohol breath. She had breathed in too much and it only reminded her of Jack, she had dated around some guys but nothing met to the full potential of Jack Brewer.

She was dressed in something more covered, with tight leather black skinny jeans and torturous high heels. It had been matched with out a red, strapless with a sweetheart neckline with a lace covered back. She still felt exposed with the greedy eyes she spotted from dark corners of the room, she let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself.

She didn't feel safe and secure, she missed his arms. She bowed her head and let her loose curls cover her face, she just wanted to go home and pack. She didn't want to stay in the state that only made her miserable. Nothing felt right, she placed down the glass of wine and leaned against the couch. Her eyes stayed on Grace whom accompanied her to the same university, it wasn't planned but she was glad there was someone from her past that gets to be with her.

Grace was partying like a wild animal, her eyes slightly dilated from the amount of drinks she gulped down. Her brown hair tangled in an intimate dance, her lips swollen from her make out sessions and her clothes wrinkled from the dancing. Kim heard about Jerry's and Grace's breakup, it wasn't thrown into an argument, but Jerry found long distance wasn't going to work out.

He was smart like Jack, but Grace wasn't patience. She dumped him easily and went on, Kim knew she was saving her break up from drowning herself in toxic drinks. She heard her numerous times in her dorm, whimpering and crying for Jerry and Kim had the urge to call for Jerry. But she believed that he wouldn't answer like Jack.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, the sensation was warm. Her clothing stuck to her with discomfort, she wanted to get some fresh air. She leaped up, tapping Grace on the shoulder and cringed as Grace's breath hit her. Grace swayed with a goofy smile and let out a cheer before throwing her air around Kim, and Kim instinctively wrap an arm around Grace's waist to keep her from falling.

"Did I ever tell you?" Grace drawled out the last word and giggled, "My stupid ex-boyfriend is stupid?" she let out a hiccup before patting Kim's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know." Kim assured her with a nervous laugh.

"I saw him tonight, drinking like me," she sniffed and gulped as she tried to regain herself before stumbling against Kim, "He was with.." she took a swig of her drink before grinning widely at him. "He was with, Jack." Kim froze, her arm slipping from Grace's waist and barely registered Grace's cry as she fall to the ground clumsily.

"J-Jack?" she stuttered nervously. Grace propped herself on one elbow and licked her lips.

"Yeah...Bu-but he's leaving." Grace told her.

"Crap!" Kim hissed and darted out the door. Shivering as the cold breeze hit her, she stumbled against a pole and mentally cursed the high heels. She began jogging to the left, her eyes scanning the darkened scenery. There was nothing but silence, she had a dreaded feeling that Jack had already left and that she was left to face the stupidity of not looking around too hard. Missing the chance to see him again.

Wrapped up in her thoughts she began crossing the street. It wasn't until she smelled and heard the unmistakable scent of burning rubber, she turned, her eyes widening in horror as car lights headed her way. She felt her body fly into the crisp air, before landing harshly and feeling pain enveloped her body. Her mind had automatically hit the off switch, feeling only the burning sensation. Then she fell into darkness.

* * *

Jack had groaned, his nostrils filled with cool air. He was thankful to be out of the party, it only twisted his stomach and he resisted the urge to vomit as Jerry stumbled out with a , "Whoa!" He was for sure drunk. Jack only rolled his eyes and searched for his vehicle, the keys in his hands as Jerry stumbled after him. Unlocking the door, he let out a frustrated sigh.

Jerry hadn't taken welcome to the sight of his ex-girlfriend drunk and obviously angry at him. It threw him off and before Jack knew it, Jerry had drowned himself into a thick fog. Jack rolled his eyes as Jerry slide into the driver's seat.

"Dude, get out." Jack told him sternly. His mood only worsened, he hadn't been able to see Kim. His task was to take care of his drunk best friend instead of searching for his best friend that kept his mind occupied for the past 4 years. After finding out that Kim had possibly already left, he had eventually given up. The city was huge, he had lost touch of Kim and much to his luck. His phone died, and Jerry had been foolish enough to delete all his ex-girlfriend's friends contacts.

"No way, dude! I'm living the freedom!" Jerry cried out happily before placing a firm grip on the wheel and stared at him challenging. Jack grasped his bicep and pulled him out, only to have Jerry snarl at him before trying to aim for his guts. Jack backed off with a hesitant look before giving up. He slide into the passenger seat, trying to shrug of the dreading feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

The ride as silent, Jack staring at the road and Jerry. His eyes began to focus on the rear view mirror, it only took him that one second before realizing his mistake. He had barely missed the crossing figure before he yelled out for Jerry to stop. Jerry had clumsily forgotten which pedal was which and only accelerated, Jack had grasped the steering wheel against the fighting Jerry.

He had lost. His eyes only widened as the slender figure crashed against their hood, her body covered in cuts and forming bruises and Jack could only make out the deep cut on her head before stumbling out with a horrified expression. His hands grasped the body and turned her over, he could have fallen to his knees disgusted by himself.

His mind had gone into shock before he laid down the figure. "No, no, no!" It was his Kim, her lips swollen and bleeding. Her face had paled from the blood loss, her arms limped from the impact and tears gathered Jacks' eyes, he grasped unto her body and felt for a pulse. "Jerry call for the ambulance!"

"Please, stay with me, Kim." he pleaded and his heart only broke at the sight of her promise ring, it was dirtied with her own blood. He had failed to protect her, he brushed a strand of hair from her sweet face and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Dammit! Jerry where the hell is the ambulance!"

He longed to hear her angelic voice, to hear her sarcastic remarks and to feel her warmth. He pleaded and prayed numerous times for her to be okay, by the time the ambulance came, Jack and collapsed to the ground in broken sobs.

Sitting and waiting for the news of Kim was agonizing, he paced around the room with a hardened expression and his eyes only got stormy at the sight of his best friend -passed out on the couches- so innocent by everything. He scowled and formed his hands into fists, pressing against his sides. He never liked the smell of hospitals, it was devastating and sickening.

Knowing that many had passed away at the same rooms. Just knowing that his Kim might be the next one infuriated him. He shouldn't have let Jerry drive.

"Mr. Brewer?" the doctor said. Jack snapped his head up, "Follow me." Walking down the narrowed and lit halls, he stopped at a certain door before checking his clipboard.

"She's awake-" the doctor said and before he could finish, Jack darted into the room with a relived expression. "Mr. Brewer I must warn you-" but Jack had already slammed the door. Kim was laying on the bed, her eyes wide and her breathing short. Her eyes met his and she only cocked her head to the side.

"Kim you're alright." he whispered.

Kim jerked at the sound of her name before nodding, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let Jerry. It was stupid and reckless, I'm a horrible best friend and-" Jack was cut off when Kim stared at him. "What?"

"You're my best friend?" the words struck him hard. He pulled away from her with a horrified expression. "Really? You know where I live? Who my parents are?"

"Stop it!" Jack demanded with an uneven tone. This shouldn't be happening. It shouldn't be. His best friend forgot him. The doctor entered with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brewer. But I'm afraid that Kim Crawford has lost her memories."

With those words, Jack had stormed out. Infuriated at Jerry, at himself, and the world for letting this happen to the one person he loves. Through the double doors, he felt himself hit by a cool breeze. His hands found his hair and released a punch at a pole, only making his hands throb. He slide down the wall, and buried his head in his hands. Tears pricking his eyes, above him, Kim stared down from the window with a curious expression.

* * *

"I shouldn't be here." Kim whispered after Jack picked her up from the hospital. She was offered to live in his home, after learning that he was a successful music artist. She felt that he was only doing this for attention, helping a poor girl that lost her memories. She had trouble falling to sleep, the voices that echoed endlessly and just the thought of not knowing what she's done always sprung tears in her eyes.

She felt so useless. So vulnerable to any words spoken to her, it could be lies and taunts. The people from her past running into her and either telling her wrong things or the right, she couldn't trust anyone. Not when she knew that there could be evidence, and knowing that a star could possibly be her best friend was nerve wrecking.

Whenever she looked into Jack's eyes, she saw nothing but disappoint and a flash of agony when he caught her gaze. But somehow, his warm and intense always made her body warm. It was comforting to her, Jack was a complete stranger in her eyes but to him she wasn't. He knew who she was, but she was afraid to fail his needs.

Even with her angelic voice working, she could never bring herself to ask such haunting questions to him. Not when she saw him dart out the door in the hospital. It had been a month since she moved in, only gathering certain hints of what she enjoyed and what she hated. It when she heard the rustling in the storage when she halted, turning the knob she peeked her head in with curious eyes.

There was Jack, his body bent as he lifted another box off another. She leaned against the frame of the door and continued watching him, Jack sensing someone else's warmth made him turn around. He smiled slightly, it was held back from the sight of her bare and naked ring finger, he closed his eyes painful and resumed to sorting through his boxes.

"What are you doing?" she asked timidly. She heard a grunt and he wiped his hands off before wiping his brows.

"Just, trying to find something that might help you." Jack answered truthfully. His honesty struck her hard, it was overwhelming that he was so determined to bringing her back. Did she miss something between them? Whenever she looked at him, there was an unreadable glimmer in his eyes before he looked away with another tight smile. She let out shaky breath and neared him. He only glanced up before returning to his work.

"Can I help?" she asked. He nodded before handing her a small box. She took it eagerly before plopping herself down on the floor before lifting the lid.

All she found was notes, addressed from her to Jack. She peeked a glance at Jack who was hard at working.

_Someone's pop-u-lar! Too bad I'm the top of your list! -KC_

She sounded so free, so sarcastic yet sweet. Kim only stared at the note before placing it down with a hard expression, it was hard to make out who she truly was. Then she picked up another one.

_Whoa! Dude! Where did the little Jack go? Seriously, did you just stand in front of me with a 6-pack abs! -KC _

So, Jack hadn't been lying. They were best friends but that only intrigued and frustrated her, she wanted to know her past.

_Awwhh! Little Jackie is scared for his first date. -KC _

The printing was cursive, Kim stared at her hand. Her mind flickered as she stared at the naked ring finger, something was missing but nothing came to her. Nothing ever will, she was stuck in a world of darkness with relentless dreams and stares. They want something from her, the old Kim Crawford that she was unable to give.

Jack had been staring at her with a soft smile and just as she lifted another one, he froze before whipping into action and grasping the note. He let out a sigh as she stared a questioningly, he shook his head and grasped the box.

"This isn't the right time for you to find out." he only told her.

* * *

It's been 4 months after. Kim was still adjusting to living with Jack, though she grew comfortable. Her eyes always sparkled at the sight of him, she grew used to seeing him in the kitchen working up their next meal. She had skipped down one day with a beaming smile, she slide into a spare chair and watched him with teasing eyes. She smiled as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Kim, you don't have anything else better to do?" Jack chuckled. Kim shook her head and neared him with an eager expression, he looked down at his hands holding two eggs before shaking his head at her. "You don't actually want to help do you?"

She pouted but grasped the eggs anyway, her hands trembling as she cracked the eggs before trying to breaking it open. Jack out an amused chuckle, his warm hands covered hers before proceeding to break the eggs. Kim let out a defeated sigh before pulling herself away, she plopped herself down on a couch before lifting her hands to place on the glass table.

"What did I use to do?" Kim asked with a gentle voice. Hearing his hand stop from beating the eggs.

"You were rather ambitious about your future, working your butt off for every exam," Jack told her with a laugh, "You did random yet multiple things like swimming on the beach." Kim leaned by with furrowed eyebrows, her mind flickered once again before she let out a groan.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Kim told him.

"For what?"

"For not being the Kim you want," Kim told him, "I'm the Kim everyone knows. I can't be her, no matter how hard I try. I'm disappointing everyone!"

Jack was in front of her, kneeling with stern yet caring eyes. "At least you're here. I don't care if you're not the Kim I know, but you're still here."

"I'm the reminder that your Kim is gone, Jack." Kim whispered painfully as he cringed. He only leaned forward to press a loving kiss on her forehead before shooting her his lopsided smile. She only stared as he went back to cooking.

* * *

1 year and Kim was still as frustrated as ever. Her hands fumbled to button up her blazer, her feet slipped constantly from her high heels and her blouse rode up as she tried to fix it. She was mess, after waking up knowing she'll be late for her first job interview. She combed her hair as she rushed down, seeing Jack munching on a toast.

"In a hurry?" he chuckled in amusement.

"Interview with, Macy," she huffed as she pulled on another jacket, "I can't be late. I shouldn't be-oh crap!" she cursed as she spotted the time on the clock.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Jack offered with a smirk. Kim only shot him a hard look before adjusting her hair, it itched her back. She raced back into the living, fumbling as she tried to grasp her purse.

"I'm an independent women, even if I'm living with a guy," Kim called out with a serious tone as she threw the door open, "Even if I break a heel. It would be nice not to break my ankle if I keep wearing these shoes!"

* * *

2 years passed, Kim only acquired the information of her parents and bits of her childhood. With some of her sarcastic retorts, she still felt incomplete knowing that even though she spent everyday with Jack, all she knew was how successful he was. How genuine and caring he was to her, he was the perfect guy to be with, and it hurts her to know that she was falling for Jack, her best friend when she knew he wasn't going to return her feelings.

Everyone quoted on how alive they were again, how they acted like best friends. They were, but she sensed everything was different.

"Jack! Did you take my toothbrush!" Kim cried out in frustration. Jack only snickered before pointing to her mouth before she realizing she was already brushing her teeth with it. "Oh, nevermind." she whispered in shame.

The time when they went swimming, Kim wrapped her arms around herself insecure about her body. She could feel her skin sticking unhealthy against her bones, Jack had reeled back with an concerned expression as her feet stayed in spot. Jack slowly unwrapped her arms and stared into her eyes with a stern look.

"You're beautiful, Kimmy." he whispered. Kim felt her hands itch, she looked down at her hand before seeing Jack's agonized expression at her gaze. She closed her eyes and tried to nod, he pressed a kiss on her forehead before she nodded.

It was another year later when Kim had returned to the storage, Jack wasn't home. Kim had sorted through all the things useless to her before pulling out an album. Finding a young version of herself wrapped in Jack's arms, her dress was dirtied and the rag doll in Jack's hand. His clothes were wrinkled and it seemed like Jack had done something heroic to her.

Another picture of her and her dad, the date of his birth and death. Her mind flickered again and she tried her best to try and regain the memory of losing her dad only to fail. Her head began to throb when she flipped to the next page, it was the beginning of high school and Jack and Kim were in a warm embrace as they soothed each other. Kim had been afraid to enter a new world.

As she flipped through, a single piece of paper flew out of the next page. She glanced up, seeing herself strumming on the guitar with a certain glimmer in her eyes.

_And I could tell you, he's favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the 17th. His sister's beautiful , he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie. _

Kim stared the piece of paper in disbelief. Was she talking about Jack? She gulped loudly before laying it down and turning to the next page, it shocked her completely. It was another picture of Jack and Kim, this time they were in a loving embrace with their foreheads touching and staring at each other with awe and happiness. She flipped to the next page and her throat went dry, seeing another picture of Jack and her this time in a passionate lip lock with their arms wound around each other.

A picture of shattered plates. A piece of paper with Jacks' promise rolled up with Kim's promise ring holding it together. Tears brimmed her eyes and she took in a shaky breath and pulled it off before placing it on her own ring finger. Her ring finger finally felt complete, so that was what it was missing, Kim thought.

_We don't know what the future would lay in front of us. We've known each other for 12 years and we'll continue knowing and seeing each other. As time comes and go, we'll sometime find ourselves in a difficult situation. Sometimes we're alone, but I promise you that you'll never be alone. Keep wearing this ring and I'll be there. The day when you declared that you loved me, you ran across the street and I caught you in the middle of the road and shared our first kiss right there in front of the awaiting vehicles. And I told you I loved you back. _

_It was one of my happiest moments in my life. You make me happy, Kim. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, I told you that you are my world now. If you died, I'll die along with you. _

_You were scared of our separation. I told you that I'll always be there, to love you and to protect you. As a best friend and as your lover. I've fallen hard for you Kim, and now that you're mine, I don't want to let you go. Through all the obstacles, I'll run to you. You are my world and I plan to be with you, I want to love you and keep you in my embrace. I want to share the same, sweet and passionate kiss I'll never get tired off. _

_We'll continue our journey together. Even if we're not with each other physically, I know that we're attached emotionally. I know that you'll always love me as I love you back. If you lost your way somehow, I know you'll return because you are strong Kim and I'll be there to help you fight against any shred of darkness that might be keeping you away from me. _

_I plan to keep you safe, guarded from any danger. Remember the time when I first met you? You were this happy 6 year old with so much energy, you were optimistic that whenever you're sad or depressed my light is dim. You are my light of my world, remember that, Kimmy. You were in a floral dress, with a rag doll in your hand and bounding across the street but you failed to see a car coming. I dashed so I could grasp you back to safety and I did, we met and from there on I swore to secrecy to always protect you. _

_If I failed somehow, I'll continue to keep you safe. In my grasp. You always had the habit of running across the street without looking. You were lucky when we had our first kiss, it was like the street is our place somehow. _

_But the day when I brought you to our picnic, I declared my promise to you. As a best friend and lover to never let you go. When you kissed me, when I brought you up to the tree house when the rain started pouring down. It was the best night of my entire night because we both gave ourselves fully to each other, I showed you how much I love you, then I slipped the promise ring on you and ever since you kept wearing it. _

_I love you Kim. And I hope you'll always know that. Even if you're feisty, optimistic and somehow sweet in all ways. I'll always be there. _

_Love, Jack _

Tear came down on her hard, she pulled the letter away to keep it dry before burying her head in her hands. She was in love with him, and Jack was in love with who she used to be. She was torn to whether or not to tell him. She had lost her way, he was there. But she couldn't give him what he wanted, his true Kim. She would never be the same.

But she had to try somehow. She had broke Jack's strict rules not to go in the storage. She cried harder as she heard the door open and close downstairs, she kept crying. Letting all the pain and suffering, the frustration that built up for the whole 2 years. There wasn't one sight of the old Kim coming back. Jack could have given up but he didn't.

Through all the obstacles, he was fighting for her. Why wasn't she? She stood up shakily with the letter in her trembling fingertips and made her way downstairs, hearing Jack had already started to make food for her. She strode down the stairs as silent as the tears rolling down her once rosy cheeks.

He spun around to meet her flushed yet drenched face. He was about to near her when he saw the promise ring and the letter, his jaw clenched and he shut his eyes painfully as she continued to cry.

"Why did you go into the storage?" Jack growled.

"It's been 2 years, Jack," Kim whispered, "I have no clue what my past held. The answers were here, I-"

"Did you understand what I was trying to do?" he told her harshly. Kim flinched and looked down, "I wanted you to come back to me naturally, I don't care if it took years. I'd wait."

"I have no clue who I am! I'm failing everyone! You'd fall for another girl!" Kim cried out, "You think I'd recover the memories in an instant! Your Kim is gone! I can't bring her back!"

"That's pure trash, Kim! You know it!" Jack grasped the letter and slammed it down on the granite table, "There's a piece of Kim in there." he gestured to the chest.

"Your Kim is gone Jack! You know it! I can't become her! No matter how hard I tried, she won't come back." Kim sobbed.

"My Kim, would have fought. She wouldn't be crying, she'd be fighting for me," Jack growled, "Where is she now? She's right here but she isn't showing it." Kim had enough, dashing out to the pouring rain that she hadn't realized had pounded down on her. Her golden locks plastered against her wet face, her mouth tasted the salty tears. Her eyes had become swollen and red, she collapsed against the sidewalk.

She was torn in every single way. She was lost. She was losing faith. The sky had darkened, she had forgotten it was dark outside. Her mind flickered to her car accident and only remembered the pain, she glanced up the pole with the light shining down on her. She let out a choked sob as the droplets splashed against her heated face.

She stood up beginning to walk forward, her eyes briefly registering the neighbor She hadn't taken the time to take a stroll along the neighborhood of Seaford, Jack had decided to move back for her health. She let out a gulp, the bitter wind cracking her lips. Her fingers ran across the tips of the white fence, her eyes briefly scanning the row of houses before looking down.

She spotted a swing, hanging from a tree in a backyard. On the swing reminded her of the rag doll in the album, she neared it before realizing it was her rag doll. She stared in disbelief before leaping over the fence gracefully, her eyes sticking on the rag doll before grasping it. It felt so familiar, it gave her the warmth she missed.

Her mind flickered. Again, again and again. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper before glancing back at the street, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks once again before she ran out the backyard. Her chest heaving, her hands grasped the rag doll tightly. She began to make her way back, her mind flickering within each step. Her sight blurred, she shook her head and let out another sob.

She was fighting. Her hands clasp the doll tightly as she burst through the front door. Her eyes beaming and sparkling as she spotted Jack standing over the fireplace with a frown etched on his eyes flickered up. Kim was able to read the glimmer, it was love.

His eyes studied her carefully before walking towards her in confusion. She let out a another sob before saying.

"She fought Jack. She's back. I remember." And the promise ring only glowed at her words.

* * *

A/N: Holy! This was the longest thing I've every wrote! I worked on this for 2 days and I'm completely worn out. So that was kind of intense, Kim finally remembered! I was going to make her not remember, but since my last one shot was completely tragic I wanted to give you this ending. So I hope you guys are satisfied and give me any ideas for a oneshot that I'm sure to make a twist in it.

Some of my writing sucked in some parts because I got tired and stopped before continuing. I left it there because, well I just wanted to. It would leave some questions about their future open to anyone, and it would leave some suspense in what will happen to them.

That's all.

Thoughts?

REVIEW!

-Noelle


End file.
